Simulation is a proven means in many fields, allowing instruction on complicated equipment without having to accept the disadvantages which are typically associated with this. For example, aircraft pilots, high-speed train drivers and ship captains use simulator technology for their training. Financial or safety obstacles, which would otherwise prevent reasonable training, can often be overcome only by the use of simulators. Examples of this are space flight or submarines.
In contrast to standard operations such as the rescue and emergency-doctor service, in which the emergency units need only rarely become involved in life-threatening situations, a rescue in alpine terrain and terrain where there is a risk of falling from flooded areas or burning buildings, using a rescue winch or the rescue rope, is often impossible without a certain risk to the rescuers themselves. Even when all feasible safety measures have been implemented, there is a remaining risk. The aim must therefore be to achieve as high a level of safety as possible by optimum training and equipment of the emergency units.
Since the beginnings of air rescue, emergency units have been trained using the actual aircraft in question. This has the disadvantage that, because of the restricted number of available aircraft, these aircraft are repeatedly called on for emergency operations while being used for training and are then no longer available for a period of hours. Further disadvantages which have impeded previous use for training are adverse weather conditions which do not allow flight operation, as well as the need to refuel the aircraft while the training is being carried out. Furthermore, technical defects and the permissible flying times of the pilots and the flight contingents of the aircraft make it harder to carry out regular, controlled use for training purposes. Furthermore, training using the actual aircraft is associated with considerable costs.
There are admittedly many examples of simulations in the field of aviation, extending from radio and navigation training at a desk, via the known flight simulators, to complete cockpits for pilot training. However, all of these systems are restricted to parts and sub-aspects of an operation in actual conditions and do not address all the senses of those involved in the training. They therefore have no far-reaching training value for experienced emergency units, and are not suitable for comprehensive training and training that meets the demands.
The aim of realistic training is not only to prepare for real operations but to allow the subsequently required procedures to be worked through using all the aids and equipment in such a way that not only is knowledge gained but a routine is established. Only such routine generates the desired level of safety and the required performance margins.